


"You Know Mother Loves You."

by Forgotten_Feline



Category: Coraline (2009), Coraline - All Media Types, Coraline - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Crying, Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Near Death, No Romance, Possible Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgotten_Feline/pseuds/Forgotten_Feline
Summary: Coraline didn't lock the door in time...
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	"You Know Mother Loves You."

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small short read at what might have happened if Coraline couldn't lock the door and the Other Mother came to her world. I hope you like it! ^^

"You know Mother loves you." The Beldam's smile made porcelain fall from her face. Her metallic claws scraped across Coraline’s home. Finally, her prey will be hers. No more waiting to eat, her hunger will finally be satisfied. Coraline’s right eye has been ripped out, leaving her socket with blood spilling down her cheek and on the floor. The Beldam’s claws spilled her blood as well. Coraline's parents lay lifeless next to the black cat who aided her out of the other world. All three of them had their eyes ripped out as a lesson from the Beldam to prove to Coraline her prey will never leave her. Each step the Beldam took made Coraline shake more with fear. She couldn't move. Her knees shattered under the firm grasp of the monster made of bone. She closed her eye and squirmed back more to the wall trying to find a way to escape. “Come here my sweet Coraline.” The Beldam’s voice echoed through the halls with an eerie static mixed with her regular voice. Upon reaching the wounded girl, she reached her index finger-claw ready to rip out the second eye. Coraline finally broke down and sobbed, clutching her knees close to her face trying to protect herself. Her brave face was gone. She finally let her vulnerability show and couldn’t stop the tears no matter how much she wanted to. Her throat tightened from trying to breathe. A panic attack was coming along and all this stopped the Beldam. Her eyes widened. The thought of Coraline breaking down like this never came to mind. It startled her, causing her to take a step back and watch her “Daughter” dry her tear ducts. “P-Please...don't…” Coraline began with a shaking voice “Please don't...hurt me, m-m-mother… I’ll be a good daughter.”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is just something I came up with to make the Other Mother a tiny bit aware her prey is scared and show Coraline at her most vulnerable state. Have Fun And Enjoy!


End file.
